In recent years, silicon carbide (SiC) has been used for electronic devices such as semiconductor power devices or the like. In the manufacture of such electronic devices, a process of forming a SiC film on a SiC substrate by an epitaxial growth is performed.
In the aforementioned process, a semi-batch type film-forming apparatus having better throughput than a single wafer type film-forming apparatus may be used. Semi-batch type film-forming apparatuses are described in documents such as, for example, Japanese laid-open publication No. 2014-27028, Japanese laid-open publication No. 2008-159947 and the like.
Among the above documents, the film-forming apparatus described in Japanese laid-open publication No. 2008-159947 includes a rotary shaft, a rotary stage, a susceptor, a container, a heat insulating material and a gas supply mechanism. The rotary stage is coupled to the rotary shaft. A holder is mounted on the rotary stage. The holder provides a plurality of placement regions on which a plurality of wafers is placed. The holder is mounted on the rotary stage so that the plurality of placement regions is arranged in a circumferential direction with respect to a central axis line of the rotary shaft. The susceptor has a rectangular tube shape and accommodates the rotary stage in its internal space. The susceptor is adapted to be heated by induction heating. The container accommodates the susceptor. The heat insulating material is installed between the susceptor and the container. The gas supply mechanism is configured to form a process gas flow in a direction orthogonal to the rotary shaft from outside of the rotary stage.